Teacher for fun
by Viate
Summary: All for One was bored so he decided to become a hero. If he was told he was going to eventually train heroes he would have killed them before. Now just about everyone is confused
1. All for One's Boredom

(A.N: First fic and most likely going to suck, even if it does suck it will be a good learning experience for the future because to succeed later on you have to fail at first)

All For One was bored.

While this would be not surprise due to him living for a couple centuries he was more bored than usual. He had been hiding after his battle with All Might which left them both critically wounded and himself partly crippled for a time. He had been healed since two years after the battle because of the multiple healing quirks he gathered over the years but stayed hidden due to playing possum after his last battle.

All for one sighed stroking his chin "I miss my face"

His face had been blown off in his recent fight but he acquired a mask that a former lacky turned Nomu stated looked like a villain from a film from the twentieth century which je thought was absurd.

Little did he know it was in fact based on that by the maker of it.

"Kurogiri" he muttered.

A deep violet mist enshrouded the corner of the dark room and yellow slits appeared in it.

"Yes my master" the mist asked.

All for one pondered for a moment, "Bring me entertainment" he stated.

The shroud stilled for a moment before vanishing for ten minutes and later appearing with a startled green haired woman.

All For One, as he dubbed it out of boredom, head palmed due to his lack of face. "Kurogiri you fool, do I look like a small gang leader to you?" Promptly ignoring the Woman shaking in fear.

What is your name miss All for one asked. "I-Inko Midoriya Sir…". The woman promptly fell to her knees "Please let me live sir! I have a three year old son and I can't imagine him growing up a orphan" she cried.

All for One asked intrigued "Does he not have a father?" The woman grimaced "He left when Izuku was two"

Suddenly remembering she was looking at Crime lord she once again cried out "please don't kill him gor wanting to be an hero"

All for one let out an exasperated sigh as he walked up the women and wiped her memories, he recalled the quirk being a pain in the ass to take, and asked Kurogiri to dumb her where he kidnapped her

"Kurogiri do not pull another stunt like that again"

"I will not mg Lord"

"I doubt that" All for One muttered. "You are dismissed"

"A hero huh" remembering his long deceased brother and a certain smiling hero.

Despite never needing to sleep he decided to call it a day and fell into a sleep like trance.

A Few days later while observing the news on a television he acquired he came across a report.

"Budding Hero Master Famous arrested for assault"

"Heroes these days are worthless…". It was at that moment that All for One had a thought that would change the course or history forever.

"I will become a hero"

There was no mistaking the humor and sarcasm in his tone but the simple statement would shock the entire population of Japan and give All Might a instant heart attack. All for One them set a mental clock for two decades.

Deciding not to inform the League he promptly made plans on how he would infiltrate the system. Of course he would forge a hero license but he would need a new name and a single quirk.

"A name huh…" He pondered for a moment. I will come back to that later. A few hours later he had the name Takeshi Midoriya, took the Woman's last name because he couldn't think of one that was not connected to the league. (Shimura left a bad taste in his mouth and Shigaraki was connected to the villains). He decided on a wind quirk which was one of the first quirks he pillaged with his brother.

"Takeshi Midoriya the Tornado hero" he recited is his head for the next few days. Using a Shapeshifting quirk he gave himself messy black hair with red eyes. It was close to his original look but he gave himself red eyes for intimidation purposes.

*timeskip around ten years*

"You'll never catch me alive Tornado!" A crook yelled as he ripped off a coat revealing a bomb vest

"Ok…"

Takeshi proceeded to form a air vacuum around the villain containing the explosion. Over the years Takeshi rose through the ranks to become the number seven ranked Pro Hero to his sheer amusement.

He still was the mastermind of the League of villains but left Tomura to develop on his own trying to prevent him from becoming a Man-Child, he failed but he tried.

A few days later he rose to the rank of the number three pro hero. At his chosen sage house for Takeshi Midoriya he later found a letter with a large U.A symbol on it. After opening the letter and reading it he could confidently say that if he had eyes they would be as wide as Tea Saucers.(he was pretty sure he had a quirk tbat would make that possible)

*later at night*

"Kurogiri" The bartender appeared and bowed on one knee.

"Yes my Lord"

"I will be going to U.A to teach" he calmly stated

Kurogiri stilled

"...What?"

"Exactly"

(I know it sucked but it was a test run. I will continue when i have time. Plz Bash, I need to know what i failed at, Peace)


	2. The marvellous flying Izuku

(Welcome to chapter two. Update: I still suck)

He was Coworkers with All Might.

All for one did not know whether to Facepalm or cackle due to the irony of the situation. His new face has in handy since his new life has left him speechless multiple times as shown from his current situation.

"Utterly fantastic" Takeshi Midoriya murmured.

His short span as a hero had given him more excitement than he had in years. He could even compare it massacring cities in the old days when he was known by the entire population of Japan.

The first time he met a student, the child literally fall on him.

It was an ordinary day until explosion rocked the town of Musutafa where Takeshi was flying over while in patrol. He managed to trick the population in to believing his tornado quirk lets him fly when in reality it is just another quirk. It occurred to him that he could become the number two hero over time but becoming number two would lead to his background being investigated by determined reporters.

"Let's see what challenge this would bring today"

Takeshi decided to see how the event would play out since saving more people than All Might would surely get him promoted. He observed the Heroes on the scene doing nothing but waiting for a quirk.

"Idiots… they are lamenting about the fire when there is clearly a path straight to the pathetic villain". He then spot something that greatly interest him. All Might's deflated form simply watching the situation unfold. All for One was not blind, he remembered how his last attack affected the heroes health and had kept tabs on the hero but he did not expect a literal skeleton.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen" he mused.

Suddenly he saw a green haired boy run from the cloud straight towards the villain letting him look amused at all the heroes shocked faces. The one he looked at closely was All mights reaction.

"I bet my fortune that the boy will become the ninth holder of One for All"

Then the unthinkable happened. The large oaf decided a with wind based punch would defeat the villain but forgot a certain hostage.

As All for One was thinking how the situation could have been solved with a better tactic he heard a high pitched screaming approaching quickly his position above a building.

"Aaaahhhhhhh!" The boy, All for One thought, screamed loudly as he became a human plane.

The collision between the two was so sudden that he did not have a chance to equip impact nullification and send the duo flying towards the Ocean.

They landed at a place name Dagobah beach narrowly missing being impaled by a rusty steel pole. All for One took the brunt of the landing successfully equipping his impact nullification quirk.

"All Might is an idiot…"

Noticing the unconscious chd on him he promptly pick the boy up and dropped him on the sand. The boy sputtered awake and quickly shot up. "W-where am I, what happened to Kachan, was that All Might…. Am I dead?" They boy then started to mumble about the situation annoying All for One to no end.

"You alive boy, now stop being annoying" the boy quickly shut up but when he noticed who was talking to him he then started to just up and down.

"Your Tornado, the wind hero! Everyone says you name is really lazy for being named after a quirk!(this annoyed All for One to no end)" You real name is Takeshi Mi- the boy once again started to mumble to himself. All for One took it into his own hands to help the boy promptly slapping the back of his head. "Stop doing that"

"Are you related to Hisashi Midoriya!" the boy yelled.

All for one let a cold sweat realizing he really should have looked at the family tree of his assumed last name.

"He's… my first removed cousin" he calmly stated forgetting what that actually meant. "That means that you are basically my uncle" the boy yelled practically bouncing by now.

We at all aren't close so don't get worked up kid said All for One trying to diffuse the situation and trying to never see the child again.

The greenette then became very solemn and All for One pitied the boy for whatever he went through.

"Hey, uncle Takeshi..?" Izuku asked (All for One winced at the name.)

"D-do you think i can become a hero even though i'm quirkless?"

What the Greatest villain of all time said next would change the history of heroes forever. All for One did not know what came over him at that moment and will never truly know what made him say those words. He knew that one day they would have to fight to the death but maybe, just maybe it was the look in the boys eyes. The boy just wanted to save people like his long dead brother. This boy had the same determination and timidness of his brother and was practically a copy of him. Maybe that was it and what made his say those words. All for One said these words from his long forgotten heart,

"Yes, you can become a hero"

(If you couldn't tell already i am winging this story and do stuff as i go along. I hope this chapter was decent. Criticism is welcomed.)


	3. A different origin

(This fic is just a emotional crack fic. I tried to make it funny but apparently idk how. I am doing this in english class where we are supposed to do the project that determines if we graduate high school but meh. I't easier to type on the phone because school computers lag and suck. Well let's see how i will do this chapter because I just wing it)

Izuku was on the ground sobbing and All for One actually felt sorry for this boy. He knew that All Might was frantically searching for this boy that probably would have died if Takeshi wasn't there. He also knew that this boy would most likely be the next Holder of One for All and then inspiration struck him.

"Hey kid do you want a quirk?" he casually said.

Izuku looked up slowly and with the most confused face someone could muster just said one thing.

"Huh?"

(All for One would later recite to himself that it wasn't a generous action but a action out of pity)

I know someone that could give you a quirk because you seem like a child worthy of one. Izuku then proceeded the devolve in to another mumble storm. Takeshi just facepalmed and thought "This kid is weird…"

"is that even possible- what would happen to the toe joint- can this be the cure for quirkless- how does it work - injections, brain surgery, pain?-" Izuku went on.

Takeshi logically decided to knock him unconscious.

"Kurogiri" he murmured while changing to his true form.

A portal of black mist formed in front of him allowing his entrance to his former living area… which was just a soft chair in a dark room surrounded by monitors.

"Welcome back my-" Kurogiri halted at the sight of all for one carrying a small boy . "... I thought you weren't like this…". Kurogiri made a slightly disturbed expression which someone who had not known him for years would be not able to tell seeing as the man had no face and expressed everything through two yellow slits.

"It's not like that you fool, this is just a promising boy for my sentient Noumu experiment" All for One lied smoothly

"This is the first time I have heard of heard of this project my lord" Kurogiri calmly stated.

"And it will be the last, keep this a secret from everyone, even Tomura"

"Very well, summon me when you are finished"

Once the mist man left All for One dropped the boy and sat down on his chair like he used to. Around a hour and a half later the boy stired and all for one hid a quiet sigh of relief.

"We're am I?" Izuku asked still in a daze from a concussion (All for One realized he hit him harder than needed but either way he achieved his goal)

"You are in my lair boy, a ally of mine broke y-" he was cut off by Izuku saying "Uncle Takeshi?"

All for one let out a quiet cough

"Yes that ma-" He was once again cut off by the boy pointing at him "You're my uncle, I'm no-" "Silence!"

"Do you want a quirk or not!?"

Izuku gave a timid nod.

"Then you shall have one"

"Wait how"

All for One took out a vial of some unknown liquid and held it up since the pain would be too much for a child to handle.

"Drink this"

Hours later All Might found a green haired boy unconscious at the beach and letnat a sigh of relief. "That was too close…"

Later that day All for One held up a discarded letter in a apartment who was signed under the name "Takeshi Midoriya".

"Maybe this will be interesting…"

Months later Izuku would feel the strangest sense of Deja vu after he hears the words,

"Eat this"

(I feel like this sucked more than usual and didn't flow that well. I gave Izuku a healing quirk but also another one to make the story a bit more interesting. Vote(I'll probably get only 3 or 4 reviews) for either to piss fire because AFO wanted to piss off endeavor or lightning because AFO felt like it would come in handy. Keep in mind this wouldn't be in the spotlight and will only appear in the sports festival and the USJ because the story is just about AFO teaching. Class 1-A will make cameos.)

(Bashing and criticism is appreciated because it shows me what not to do)


End file.
